Cross My Heart WWE Fanfic
by Demirious
Summary: High School has been and gone but when two girls become the newest diva's of WWE and sworn back in high school they will get revenge on two wwe superstars who broke their hearts but what happens when their worlds get turn upside down? will their plan to get revenge work in their favour or will justice serve them with their final payment?


High School has been and gone but when two girls become the newest diva's of WWE and sworn back in high school they will get revenge on two wwe superstars who broke their hearts but what happens when their worlds get turn upside down? will their plan to get revenge work in their favour or will justice serve them with their final payment?

* * *

><p><em><strong> Prologue <strong>_

**-Aaliyah's 'Ali' P.O.V-**

***Flashback***

_"There is a time and place where you somewhere find yourself in awkward situations heck even embarrassing one's, maybe it's just in high school, where queen bee's run this wild prison cell and if you weren't in then it's best if you knew your place...But sometimes it's best to stand up and win this race by being in it ,sometimes it takes some silly girl drama to find out who you are,who your friends are and how much you can really take, And once you have that then you can survive anything even heartbreak but most importantly... High school. " _I frowned walking into the school gates as my thoughts started escape my mind, I felt my head looking down at the ground watching my feet walking in front of each other with each step..

_"Aaliyah, We need to talk..." _ A sweet musty African voice appeared behind me  
>I turn around smiling,knowing who it was,the boy who took my breathe away since we spoke on the first day of high school. I stop dead in my tracks and turned around "Paul,Hey what's up? Is this about prom? don't worry i have our tickets in my locker " my lips curled more into a smile.<p>

"No,It's not about prom or anything to do with that area,But I'm afraid your not gonna like this or what how to say this but we can't see each other anymore"

Suddenly my smile fade into a frown "What? what are you saying?"

"You're not my type nor attractive to me anymore,harsh i know and i'm sorry but i think since were both heading off to different directions after high school we should break up, I really need to focus on my wrestling" Paul voice slight trembled and i watched as he turn and walked away,nothing else was said..

_"One day,I'll show you what you're leaving behind.. One day you will feel the embarrassment and pain i felt. You will get the justice you deserve..." I half smiled walking to class_

**_-Jane's P.O.V-_**

I saw Mike with Paul laughing about something, But no Ali with them.. I walked up to them giving them a confused look "Hey, Where's Ali?" I watched as Paul licked his lips and scratching his head "We broke up,I'll catch you up later Mike" Paul smiled at Mike packing up his bag before leaving us two alone.

"Walk me to my locker?" I smiled at Mike

"Yeah,Sure..." Mike frowned looking around.

"Is everything okay? Are you waiting for someone? " I asked feeling slightly hurt

"No,No of course not,lets go" He fake smiled picking up his bag, holding our his hand for me to grab

"What time you picking me up for prom?" I smiled feeling curious "Uh,I won't be able too, My dad needs me for pratcise and uh, I'm helping out on the football team..so i'll meet you there yeah?" Mike voice slowly faded away as he finished his sentence.

I nodded,trying to keep my face from turning into a ghost. "Actually,don't worry about walking me to my locker,i just remembered i had to go to uh, meet Ali.." I let go of his hand and run off into the opposite direction that i needed to go, I felt the tearing building up. "_Lies after lies was all he was telling me,something was up and no lie can cover that up." _My thoughts became to clear my judgement of what was really happening, being blown off by your boyfriend gets tiring time after time.

*Skipping to the dance* [Sorry, otherwise this prologue might get boring]

I walked into the school hall arm and arm with Ali, looking around for Mike was going to be a mission impossible "Do you see him yet?" I asked nervously

"No,How long are you going to stand for this? he always blows you off and hangs out with some other girl and you act like it's fine.. I bet he's been here for ages but came with another girl..I don't know why you brought me here,all i'm going to be doing is cramping your style and being a bitter old cat lady" Ali snarled

"Look, you're here because who need Paul! your single free and unbelievely amazingly beautiful and Paul a jackass for leaving you on the most important night!" I tried to smile convincely for her to believe me, heck i was believing myself for a moment or two, Until i saw Mike dancing with Amelia the most popular girl in the school, the head cheerleader.

"I think,you found your man.." Ali slightly snarled " Are you honestly gonna let him do this to you?"  
>I smiled "No,I'm not...Not yet anyways, He didn't do anything yet but lie about where he was."<p>

"Jane,your not making sense! Go and get your man, Stand up for yourself! don't be one of those missunderstood nerds! Don't let a label hold you back,break out from this social bubble and teach that cheating snake what it's like to mess with the wrong geek!"

I smiled and nodded,Walking up to Mike while rolling my hands into a ball, I felt myself getting ready to punch him but something hold me back "MICHAEL! what on earth are you doing?" I question him with fire in my tone.

"Jane? I was born on earth" Mike replied with a smirk

"Very funny, Why are you dancing with her and lied to me?" I frown with tears slowly forming

The music slowly became quiet and everyone slowly surrounded me and Michael.

"What is she on about Mikey?" Amelia barbie doll voice echo in my ear drum

Mike faced slowly become a shade of a tomato red. " I can explain... I lied to you,I have been lying to both of you's. I Didn't break up with Jane,Infact i have been meaning too but damn girl she dishes out what a guy needs and I've been dating Amelia for the last two months."

I felt a tear slowly drop to the floor "You cheated on me with her? and then made me sound like some tramp that would screw anything? you insenstive double cheating manwhore pig!" I frowned turning my heel running out of the school hall, grabbing Ali's arms on the way

"You Insenstive double cheating manwhore pig, Wow Jane! that's some vowl lauauge had me running for the hills, Hey maybe i can see my little pony's while i'm running for the hills" Ali mocked and joked about laughing to tears

"Ali,Are you drunk?" I questioned

"What? Psh,No.. Yes.." Ali giggled

"What the hell happen to you? I left you for a split second! " I frowned

"I had punch, everyone knows what's actually in the punch! that's why it's so popular!" Ali smirked  
>Laying her head onto my shoulder as we walked down the street.. "Jane,we may have not got our fairytale love story but we can always get our revenge..This is not the booze talking but We need to show them, they can't hurt us like that heck,Mike deserve karma and guess what! Karma is on vaction and gave us the job of taking care of them.. "<p> 


End file.
